Caroline's Diary
by Charlie'sLostVampire
Summary: Just a glimpse into the confused little head of everyones favorite Vampire Barbie. Rated M for possible future entries.
1. Our Town

Dear Diary,

Well, yesterday was my birthday. And, instead of having a "morning after an awesome night" buzz/hangover, I'm enjoying the fact that I'm even alive. So, Elena, Matt, and Bonnie decided to throw me this awesome, but sort of weird birthday party/funeral thing when I turned down their first party. Yeah, I know; a funeral on your birthday, Caroline? Well, they thought it would help me come to terms with being an undead dead person. It might have worked, too, if I hadn't almost died again. And, when I say "died" I mean REALLY died. Like, dead and not coming back. Okay, let me explain… I was at my party/funeral thing in the old graveyard, totally drunk by the way, and I decided to text Tyler. Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right? Well, that's what I thought… until we started making out in the woods. But, he… he bit me. He gave me, the one person he's supposed to care about other than Klaus, a fatal hybrid bite. I know it was probably some weird sire thing… but still. I could have died.

I know what you're thinking; how are you alive, Caroline? Well, let's just say I had a VERY interesting visit last night while I was on my death bed. Mr. King Hybrid himself decided to come into my house and up to my bedroom while I was dying. I couldn't understand how he had gotten in, and I thought maybe he had killed my mom so he wouldn't have to be invited. But he hadn't. I asked him if he was going to kill me, and he said, in a voice sweeter than I thought possible coming from HIM, "On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?"

Of course I do, you asshole! You killed my best friend and her aunt in your freaky hybrid ritual, not to mention the fact that I was your first choice to kill, and you turned my boyfriend into a stupid hybrid loyal puppy. What did he expect that I would adore him? As if.

But, then he gave me this speech… this really deep, moving speech about whether or not I wanted to die, and how it was my decision, and how he had considered death on "more than one occasion". I was shocked that he left the choice totally up to me. Of course, I didn't want to die. Er, _die _die. You get the point. So, I told him I didn't want to die, and… he saved me. He was so sweet and gentle and he pulled me close to him and fed me his blood… and then, when I woke up this morning, perfectly fine, there was a gift on my bedside table. FROM HIM. He gave me an absolutely gorgeous bracelet… did I forget to mention he told me that he loves birthdays?

Diary, I don't know what to do. He killed Elena, and Jenna, and Tyler without blinking an eye. I should hate him. I DO hate him. Or… I did hate him. But, now…. God, I think I'm… attracted to him! And not just horny attracted, like it was with Tyler. I actually… feel something for him. Compassion for how alone he is? I think I know how he feels. To not have your family want you? To have your father hate you? Heck, he's practically my ancient clone thingy.

Diary, if anyone found out about this, they would kill me. Klaus is the bad guy. Klaus is the REALLY bad guy. He's the guy everyone wants dead. But… I don't. I don't want him dead. Right now, I want him to come back into my room and tell me more about his life, and himself.

And… Damon used to be bad. He was a horrible, disgusting monster. But now everyone, at least Elena and maybe Alaric, seem to love him. Maybe, in time, they could love Klaus too?

Yeah, I know… not likely. But… what if I do, Diary? What does that say about me? What does that say about the kind of friend I am? Easy; a terrible one.

But, then again, I never have been perfect… why should I start now?


	2. The Ties that Bind

Dear Diary,

What the hell? I just… oh, my God…

Okay, okay; I'll explain. First thing this morning, I walk into my living room and guess who decided to show up? Tyler. Yeah, he said he wanted to "apologize". He BIT me. I don't care if Klaus told him to or not, I could have DIED! Oh, and he wasn't alone, either; my dad was with him. Apparently, he runs a supernatural rehab now, because he's switched from vampires to hybrids. He seems to think that he can help Tyler get over his sire bond to Klaus. Yeah, right; that's about as possible as getting rid of my vampirism!

So, we went to the old Lockwood property, and waiting for my dad to tell us why we were there. Get this; he thinks that the reason Tyler is loyal to Klaus is because he doesn't have to turn as a hybrid. Well, duh! But it gets even worse; my dad seems to think that if Tyler turns, he won't feel grateful to Klaus anymore. Sorry to tell you, Daddy, but it's not going to be that simple. If he can't resist biting the girl he's supposed to love just to make Klaus happy, turning into a werewolf isn't going to make matters any better. If anything, it would only make things worse.

And it did. Because they made me leave. I had to leave! The place I helped Tyler for a ton of stupid full moons, and they both kicked me out!

Then Tyler went all Wolfboy and attacked my dad. Don't worry; he's fine; apparently crazy Doc Fell stole some of Damon's blood to heal people. Obviously, Daddy isn't too thrilled to be alive because of the blood of a guy who tried to kill him. Ironic, right?

Well, even after all of that happening to him, Daddy says Tyler needs to turn again. I've come to a conclusion; my dad is nuts. Crazy. Psycho!

Okay, so I came to that conclusion when he locked me up and exposed me to the sun… but now I have proof!

As for Elena and Bonnie, apparently they were going to see Bonnie's mom today. I wonder how that went… I haven't seen Stefan around today, either… never a good sign. But Damon seemed pretty happy with himself for some reason. Somehow, I don't think it's going to make anyone but him happy… and, unless the source of his happiness is that he secretly screwed Elena, I think we're all in big trouble.

I haven't heard from Klaus since he gave me his blood.

Also never a good sign.


	3. Bringing Out the Dead

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to think anymore. My life is a mess. The guy I thought loved me tried to kill me, then his psycho master gave me a diamond bracelet to say sorry, and now… now my dad is dead. He's _dead. _Someone killed him while he was in the hospital from being attacked by Tyler… oh, my God.

_It's my fault. _

If he hadn't been trying to help Tyler for my sake, he never would have been attacked, and never would have been in that hospital. Oh, _God…_

My dad is dead because of me! Dr. Fell gave him vampire blood, and then she killed him! He was turning into a vampire, but chose to die instead… now he's gone, and it's all my fault… I'm never going to forgive myself.

To top off this pathetic night, my mom just told me that Alaric Saltzman was attacked, too. Great. There's a psycho killer on the loose. A human psycho killer. God, I miss the days when Damon was my biggest problem…


	4. Dangerous Liaisons

Dear Diary,

I'm a bit in shock by something that just happened to me, so, if I start rambling, I'm sorry. Maybe if I say this, you'll start to get where I'm coming from…

Klaus threw a ball. _A ball. _What is this, a Disney movie?

Well, technically it wasn't just Klaus; it was his entire family. The _Mikaelsons. _Okay, can I just say; cheesy much? To name your entire family after your dead dad? Oh… never mind. Better get off that topic, and fast.

Anyway… like I was saying; the ball. _Totally crazy. _But, I need to tell you about what led up to it, and why I even went in the first place. Okay, so, to start off, when I woke up this morning, the house was empty other than me; Mom was working late. Again. I was actually in a fairly okay mood, despite everything that's happened the past few days. That is, until my cell phone started beeping. I had a message. From Tyler. Telling me how sorry he was for not calling sooner and how he was staying away, until he broke this stupid sire bond. He said he loved me, too. I felt horrible that I missed his call… I felt beyond horrible. He had to tell me he loved me in a _message! _I was about to call him back when there was a knock on my door. Of course, there wasn't anybody there.

But there was a box. A huge box with a white satin ribbon, and an envelope with my name on it. Of course, the black box with the ribbon should have given it away as soon as I saw it; remember my birthday? The _I'm sorry for nearly getting you killed _bracelet? Yeah; it came in a box just like it. Except it was, like, ten times smaller… anyway, I took the box up to my room, and read the invitation, inviting me to the Mikaelson's ball. At first I was thinking, who the hell are the Mikaelsons? Then I flipped over the invitation and saw _his _handwriting. _Make sure to save me a dance- Klaus. _

_ Klaus! _To make matters worse, inside the box was possibly the most gorgeous gown I've ever seen in my entire life. It was amazing!

It really sucked that I wasn't going to wear it. Well, there was no way in hell I was going to his party! I didn't care if he gave me a diamond bracelet that probably cost more than my entire house; I hated him for what he did to Tyler, and everyone else I know. Yes, there was absolutely no way I was going to that stupid ball…

Until Rebekah showed up at the Grill while I was hanging out with Elena (who failed to mention she made out with Damon, by the way! I had to find out from _Bonnie. Bonnie!_). She came over to use and warned me that Elena was going to just stab me in the back. Well, sorry, but I highly doubt that is going to happen; not all of us can say we're the Original Bitch. She probably deserved to be daggered and shoved in a basement for weeks.

That being said, there was still no way in hell I was going to that party. _Especially _if she was going to be there. But, of course, that all changed when the Original Bitch herself whipped out a fancy invitation to her fancy little ball… and gave it to Matt. Why was she inviting Matt? I had to idea, and I still really don't. But there was no way I was letting Matty go to that party unprotected. Obviously Damon and Stefan would both be too busy to look out for him, so it was up to me.

Great. That meant I _had _to go to Klaus' little party. And, with nothing else to wear to a stupid ball, I had to wear his stupid dress. I also had no accessories that would go with it, so I had to wear his stupid bracelet, too…

Of course, as soon as I walked in, he decided to come up to me and act all chummy. Well, sorry, but, no matter how much you would like to arrogantly think it, I didn't come for you. I came to watch Matt.

I left that last part out…

Well, a few minutes after I arrived, some woman who I was guessing was Klaus' mother, Esther, announced that we all had to dance. Lucky me, I was still standing next to Klaus. So, I was stuck with him as a dancing partner.

To make matters worse, he was… _good. _Of course, while we danced, we started talking. He told me I _looked ravishing in my gown. _I told him I only wore it because I had nothing else to wear. Then he arrogantly pointed out that I was also wearing his bracelet, and asked me to explain that. Of course, I couldn't. I was thanking God when we had to switch partners and I got to dance with Matt. Of course, he got mad at me when I asked why he was here with Rebekah, and started ragging out on me about how _I was there with Klaus. _

_ For the love of God, I wasn't there with Klaus! The fact that I was wearing his dress and bracelet and dancing with him meant nothing…!_

Great. Now I can't even convince myself that that's true. Just fantastic…

As the night wore on, I was really starting to think Klaus was stalking me. I went out to get some fresh air, and noticed a horse and carriage. I love horses. I always have. I was admiring it… when Klaus showed up behind me. He then proceeded to start telling me that he "fancies me". Yeah, right! Even if it was true, that would be just my luck, wouldn't it? The guy everyone hates and wants dead is one of the only guys to ever "fancy me". Then he told me about how the worst thing his father ever did to him was cut off his favorite horse's head. I didn't know what to say. Well, what was I supposed to say? "Gee, I'm sorry that your dad sliced off your horse's head. That really sucks." When he started talking about how not everyone can just sit down and talk to their dad, obviously meaning me and my dad, I left.

Only to be cornered by him _again _while I was… admiring his family's art collection. You are never going to believe this, either; apparently, Klaus is some kind of aspiring artist. He had oil paintings and sketches all over the room. I hated myself for thinking it, but… they were good. They were _really _good. He mentioned to me that he had a landscape hanging in some museum somewhere, and asked me if I'd ever been. Of course, I said no; I've never even been out of Mystic Falls for more than two towns, let alone left the country. He then _graciously volunteered _to take me all around the world if I really wanted to go. Yeah, right; like I wanted to go to _Tokyo _with _him. _I told him that it must be nice to just be able to snap your fingers and get whatever you want. I then started to, sort of, freak out about how his hybrids are all because he's afraid to let people love him, and he got angry and told me "it was time for me to leave". I wasn't finished with him yet, though; I told him that he was afraid to let people love him, and then I told him that he can't buy people's love, and tossed his stupid bracelet at his feet before storming out of his stupid party.

The worst part was, while I was being stalked by Klaus, I lost track of Matt. Apparently he went home with a broken hand, courtesy of Kol. Great; my evening was entirely wasted. I went home and got changed out of that ridiculous dress and called Tyler, telling him how much I missed him and loved him. Of course, when I hung up, I looked behind me and found _another _black box with another stupid satin bow. This guy just doesn't give up, does he? Well, I was ready to take whatever insane piece of stupid jewellery was in it and toss it down the toilet. But, when I opened the box, it was a piece of paper inside, not some kind of crazy diamond monstrosity.

It was a drawing of me and a horse, which was _insanely perfect, _and underneath it, it said "Thank you for your honesty-Klaus".

Well, shit; as much as I absolutely hated, no, _despised it, _it was kind of… sweet. It sort of reminded me of when Jack drew that picture of Rose in "Titanic".

God, what am I saying? That's a love story! I don't _love _Klaus, I love Tyler.

Don't I?

_**(Author's note: May I just say, this episode was amazing! The Klaroline was the most adorable thing to ever happen on this show; and this is coming from a die hard loyal Delena shipper. THAT MEANS SOMETHING! I can't wait to see how this all is going to play out!- Charlie'sLostVampire)**_


End file.
